La espera del amor
by satorichiva
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que Chihiru regreso al mundo normal, pero aun asi no olvida aquella promesa que hizo hace tanto, ¿seguira esperando por Haku o se dara por vencida?
1. ¡Vayanse antes de que obscuresca!

LA ESPERA DEL AMOR

El viaje de Chihiro es creación de Hayao Miyazaki.

CAPÍTULO 1: ¡VÁYANSE ANTES DE QUE OSCUREZCA!

Querido diario:

Hoy se cumple un año del aniversario de aquella fecha, la fecha que conmemora el día en que inicie el viaje más importante de mi vida, a veces me da la impresión de que todo fue un sueño, que nada sucedió realmente. Pero sólo cierro mis ojos y lo veo a él, sonriéndome desde el otro lado del puente y entonces sé que todo fue real, que sí estuve ahí, en ese mundo mágico donde todo era posible. ¿Qué será de todos ellos? ¿Seguirá Yubaba administrando los baños? Supongo que sí amaba demasiado el oro para abandonar su negocio. ¿Kamashi todavía atenderá la caldera? ¿Lin habrá logrado su sueño de dejar los baños e ir a la ciudad? Ojalá pudiera conseguir una respuesta, sé que no puedo volver pero si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a alguien que me respondiera: ¿dónde está Haku?

- ¡Chihiro! ¡Es hora de irnos!

- ¡Ya voy!

Han pasado diez años desde que Chihiro se reencontró con Haku, hace dos años tuvo que volverse a mudar para asistir a la universidad en Tokio, ahora vive con una compañera de cuarto en los dormitorios del campus.

Pasó de ser una niña flaca y debilucha a una mujer hermosa, el paso del tiempo la doto con una figura muy proporcionada, sus facciones se afinaron y se dejo crecer el cabello para que le llegara a la altura de la cintura. También su carácter había cambiado, desde que volvió paso de ser una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda a ser una niña responsable, tenaz y madura.

De camino a clases en compañía de su amiga y compañera Midori Oyama (una chica muy observadora y amable que se volvió amiga de Chihiro casi inmediatamente después de conocerla); Chihiro recordaba lo que había pasado después de que volvieron. Como era lógico habían pasado varios días desde que desaparecieron y la policía fue informada del caso así que todo el mundo quería saber donde estuvieron todo ese tiempo. Recordar la cara desconcertada de sus padres al saber que estuvieron desaparecidos por más de una semana, aún le seguía causando risa, claro que ella sabía a la perfección lo que había pasado pero como nadie le iba a creer prefirió quedarse callada y decir que no sabía nada.

- Chihiro ¿vienes a la piscina cuando salgamos de clases?

- Claro Midori.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el agua?

- ¿Eh? Pues… - sonrojándose – es que me recuerda a alguien /Haku/

- Sí, ya veo el chico misterioso del cual no se ni su nombre.

- Lo siento pero yo no quiero decirle su nombre a nadie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque su nombre es una de las cosas más valiosa que tengo.

- Sí, tú lo dices.

Así es, Chihiro aún guardaba la promesa de Haku de que algún día se volverían a ver, por eso a sus 20 años de edad nunca había tenido novio, no porque le faltaran chicos que la pretendieran, desde secundaria fue muy popular entre ellos. Por eso sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, ella confía en que se volverá a encontrar con Haku, simplemente por el hecho de que él se lo había dicho.

Y una manera de recordarlo era el agua, desde que volvió le encantaba pasar el tiempo en la alberca, el estar sumergida le recordaba la ocasión en que Haku le salvo la vida de haberse ahogada por intentar recuperar su zapato.

- ¡Chihiro Midori! – gritaba una chica que se acercaba corriendo a ellas.

- Hola Reiko ¿pasa algo?

- Sí, me acabo de enterar de que tenemos un nuevo compañero este semestre y según dicen es muy guapo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo qué y? Ay, Chihiro al menos podrías emocionarte un poco, ese chico podría ser el chico de tus sueños.

- No… no lo creo – desviando la mirada.

- Si es cierto, aún esperas al chico fantasma y como no te puedo convencer de lo contrario, vayamos a comer – Reiko Hirata era la otra amiga de Chihiro, es muy alegre y coqueta sólo que a veces no sabe callarse en el momento adecuado. Al igual que Midori ha intentado averiguar quien es el misterioso chico del cual Chihiro esta enamorada pero por más planes que se le ocurren no consigue descubrir nada. Y es que a Reiko y Midori les preocupa que Chihiro no salga con nadie por esperar a un chico que ni siquiera le ha escrito una carta o la ha llamado por teléfono.

- Por cierto Chihiro ¿ya has pensado en que vas a trabajar después de la universidad?

- Sí.

- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para pensar en eso? Apenas estamos empezando el segundo año.

- El tiempo pasa muy rápidamente Reiko, así que no tiene nada de malo pensar en el futuro.

- Sí tú lo dices.

- ¿Y bien Chihiro? ¿En qué has pensado?

- Quiero ser gerente de una casa de baños.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí.

- Vaya si es raro tu deseo, nunca había escuchado a alguien decir eso.

- Supongo que tienes razón al decir que es un poco raro.

Cuando Chihiro estaba en la preparatoria tuvo algunos problemas para elegir su carrera, había muchas cosas que le agradaban y no tenía demasiada inclinación por alguna de ellas, a decir verdad, tampoco le ayudaba que todos sus conocidos y familiares le asegurarán que estaría bien en cualquier carrera. Esto la confundía mucho porque no sabía que rumbo iba a tomar a partir de ahora, hasta que regreso a los baños de Yubaba; claro no entro a ellos y se aseguró irse de ahí antes de que anocheciera pero estar ahí le aclaro las cosas. Los baños fueron el lugar donde aprendió tanto de sí misma y se reencontró con Haku así que pensó que le gustaría volver a esa experiencia. Por eso decidió estudiar administración de empresas, para que al graduarse consiguiera trabajo en una casa de baños importante, no serían los baños en los cuales van ocho millones de dioses a relajarse pero sería lo más parecido.

- Lo siento ¿puedo sentarme? Es que no conozco a nadie – preguntó un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

- Claro – contestó Reiko - ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Yoshi Sano y acabo de entrar al segundo año de administración de empresas.

- ¿En serio? Entonces tú eres el nuevo alumno que entro a nuestro grupo.

- Supongo que sí, acabo de mudarme de Hokaido.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reiko Hirata.

- Yo me llamo Midori Oyama.

- Y yo soy Chihiro Miyazaki.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas – viendo en particular a Chihiro.

- Chihiro ¿te importaría quedarte con Sano? Es que Reiko y yo tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes de la siguiente clase.

- Claro – respondió algo desconcertada - ¿por qué te mudaste a Tokio, Sano?

- Me mude porque transfirieron a mi padre y puedes decirme Yoshi.

- Entonces tú puedes decirme Chihiro, debes sentirte raro por la mudanza pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es que yo ya me mude dos veces, cuando era niña y aquí para iniciar la universidad.

- Debió ser difícil despedirte de tus amigos.

(Sonriéndole) - Lo supere.

Mientras tanto Midori y Reiko estaba ocultas detrás de un árbol cercano observando a la pareja.

- Midori ¿se puede saber por qué nos levantamos para espiar a Chihiro? Sano es muy guapo y quisiera conocerlo.

- Tranquilízate Reiko, tú conoces a muchos chicos con los que puedes salir así no te quejes porque te aleje de uno.

- ¿Pero qué quieres lograr al espiarlos?

- A Sano le gusta Chihiro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotras?

- Piénsalo, tal vez Sano logre hacer que Chihiro se olvide de su chico fantasma ¿no te gustaría verla feliz en lugar de estar esperando a ese desconsiderado?

- Por supuesto pero… tienes razón, quiero que Chihiro sea feliz.

- Entonces manos a la obra – sonrió Midori – hay que hacer que Chihiro se enamoré de Yoshi Sano.


	2. ¿Por qué tendría que contratarte?

LA ESPERA DEL AMOR

El viaje de Chihiro es creación de Hayao Miyazaki.

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE CONTRATARTE?

Querido diario:

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que Yoshi entro a la universidad y tal vez sea mi imaginación pero… a veces me da la impresión de que Midori y Reiko quiere que me enamore de él. Yoshi es muy amable y atento conmigo y no niego que sea muy guapo pero no quiero que esto siga así, yo no me siento atraída por él, yo sigo esperando a Haku. Tal vez ellas no lo entienden, imagino que piensan que me hará bien enamorarme de Yoshi pero yo no quiero olvidarme de Haku. Él olvido su propio nombre cuando se convirtió en aprendiz de Yubaba pero jamás olvido el mío ¿cómo podría olvidarme yo de él?

- ¡Chihiro! – Corriendo hacia ella – buenos días Chihiro.

- Buenos días Yoshi.

- Hoy sales temprano ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Es que me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme al cine esta tarde, hay una película que me gustaría ver.

- Es que yo…

- Anda por favor – tomando su mano – es una película de magia, estoy seguro de que te gustará.

- Mmm… está bien pero hoy no puedo ¿qué te parece mañana?

- Claro, cuando tú digas.

Desde hace diez años Chihiro se comenzó a interesar en el tema de la magia, le encantaba leer todo cuanto encontraba de brujas, dioses, hechizos y demás, aunque por supuesto, sabía de sobra que ella jamás podría hacer magia como Yubaba o la abuelita Seniiba pero aún así no dejaba de parecerle interesante, logrando reunir una importante cantidad de libros y de conocimiento.

- ¿Y por qué no aceptaste la invitación de Yoshi? Al fin y al cabo hoy salimos temprano – se interesó Reiko.

- Lo sé pero quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro y como salimos temprano tengo el tiempo necesario.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó Midori.

- No es necesario, puedo ir sola.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

Después de terminar las clases Chihiro se despidió de sus amigas y se fue al centro de la ciudad, específicamente a una tienda donde podías encontrar todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la magia. Al principio cuando llego a la ciudad y encontró esa tienda le dio un poco de miedo entrar luego de ver al dueño, un hombre mayor con apariencia severa y amargada, pero después recordó a Kamashi: es verdad que la habían intimidado en un principio pero la ayudo mucho mientras estuvo ahí ¿no era Kamashi el claro ejemplo de que las personas no siempre son lo que parecen? Pensando en eso logro armarse de valor para entrar a la tienda y la sorpresa fue que tenía razón, el dueño era un señor muy amable que sabía mucho de magia. Todos aquellos que llegaban a su tienda preguntando por algo, él se encargaba de orientarlos, incluso tenía algunos aprendices. Chihiro no había visto que hiciera magia como Yubaba pero sus conjuros ayudaban a las personas de una u otra forma. En esa tienda Chihiro encontró todo tipo de libros, desde invocar demonios hasta hacer pociones pasando por los libros que le interesaban y que más le gustaba: aquellos que hablaban de mitos, leyenda, y todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales (entiéndase dioses, brujas, nomos, enanos, hadas, fantasmas, criaturas del bosque, etc.).

- Buenas tardes, señor Kuroda – saludó Chihiro - ¿ya tiene los libros nuevos?

- Oh, pero sí es la señorita Chihiro, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

- Es que en vacaciones fui a visitar a mis padres y no había tenido tiempo de venir.

- Lo entiendo, pasa por aquí los libros nuevos están esperándote – dejando encargado a uno de sus aprendices, el dueño guió a Chihiro a los estantes de atrás que estaban repletos de libros – mira tengo dos libros nuevos, uno que habla de leyendas nórdicas y otro sobre mitología americana ¿te interesan?

- Sí, muchas gracias.

- Y tengo un libro especial para ti.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y de qué trata?

- Es sobre algunas teorías mágicas.

- ¿Teorías mágicas?

- Tal vez no te interese mucho pero – abriendo el libro en una página que había marcado previamente – escucha esto: "De las muchas teorías del porque seres mitológicos y seres mágicos no son vistos en nuestro mundo, la más interesante expone que el mundo mágico perteneciente a estas criaturas y el mundo normal donde nosotros habitamos están separados por una barrera que se fortalece conforme avanza la tecnología, a pesar de eso, ambos mundos conocen la existencia de los habitantes del otro. Más allá de esto se cree que hay puntos donde la barrera se debilita y permite el paso de un lado al otro…" – cerrando el libro - ¿Y bien que te parece?

(Murmurando) – El paso de un lado al otro… - hablando en un tono muy emocionado – me interesa mucho.

- De acuerdo – tomando los tres libros, poniéndolos en una bolsa y dándoselos – espero verla pronto señorita Chihiro.

- Sí – pagando y haciendo una reverencia – muchas gracias ¡hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego Chihiro! – la despidió.

No podía esperar a llegar a su dormitorio y comenzar a leer los libros que había comprado, quería comenzar el libro de teorías mágicas primero, el pedazo que el señor Kuroda le había leído la había dejado intrigada ¿Serían los baños uno de esos puntos débiles de la barrera? Ella suponía que sí, de otro modo no habría podido ver todo aquello.

/Me pregunto – pensaba mientras caminaba a su dormitorio – si volviera a ir a ese lugar ¿Yubaba me daría trabajo de nuevo?.../ - pero Chihiro olvido por completo lo que estaba pensando al ver pasar frente a ella a Haku, luciendo exactamente como la última vez que lo vio, así que sin pensarlo corrió en la misma dirección que él con la esperanza de alcanzarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue llegar a un parque desierto, cosa que la entristeció enormemente ¿solo había sido su imaginación lo que le provoco ver a Haku? Suponía que sí, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya anteriormente había creído ver a Haku caminando frente a ella o pasando a su lado pero siempre que lo seguía o volteaba para ver si era él, se llevaba una decepción; nunca era él, se podría decir que lo más afortunado que había encontrado en esos casos era a alguien parecido a él. Pero en la mayoría de los casos como en esta ocasión no era nada, nada…

- ¡Ya llegue! – quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

- Bienvenida Chihiro ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

- Sí – mostrándole su bolsa – incluso un poco más.

- ¿Son libros sobre mitología y esas cosas?

- Aja – entrando a su cuarto.

- No lo entiendo, si te gusta tanto la mitología ¿por qué no estudiaste arqueología?

- La arqueología no solo estudia las creencia de un pueblo, también estudia su forma de vida, organización y otras cosas, no tiene caso que estudie eso cuando a mí solo me interesa lo sobrenatural.

- ¿Y por qué te gusta tanto?

- Ya te lo dije, solo me empezaron a gustar desde que mi familia y yo desaparecimos.

- ¿En serio ninguno recuerda lo que paso?

- No, para nosotros fue normal bajar del auto y explorar un poco esa villa y luego cuando volvimos al auto, lo encontramos muy sucio por haber estado en la intemperie pero en ningún momento sentimos que pasará algo raro.

- Bueno, pues vamos a cenar.

- ¡Reiko espérame! – gritaba Chihiro mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a Reiko, quien estaba varios metros delante de ella.

- ¡Vamos Chihiro apresúrate! – Llegando a la puerta de su dormitorio – ya llegamos.

- ¿Cuál es la urgencia de venir a tu dormitorio?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tienes que arreglarte para tu cita con Yoshi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Es obvio que tienes que arreglarte para salir con alguien, sino lo hicieras sería de mala educación.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto, ten en cuenta que te lo dice una experta.

(Suspirando) – De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Solo pasa y relájate – sentándola en un banco situado frente a su tocador, donde le aplico un ligero maquillaje para después soltar su cabello y cepillarlo para que lo luciera suelto - ¡lista!

- Gracias Reiko.

- Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto ¿por qué no te lo sueltas más seguido? ¿No te gusta?

- Me gusta, pero no estoy acostumbrada a traerlo suelto por eso siempre lo traigo recogido.

- Entiendo, es mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde.

- Sí.

Mientras caminaba para reunirse con Yoshi en el cine, ella no se sentía exactamente feliz con la idea de tener una cita, había tenido citas antes pero siempre se sentía igual, vacía sin emoción alguna. Ahora que lo pensaba bien solo había tenido esas citas porque los chicos con los que llego a salir le insistieron demasiado y aún así jamás aceptaba una segunda cita, le parecía mal engañarlos de aquel modo; se suponía que una cita era algo emocionante pero ella nunca se sentía así, siempre se sentía incómoda. Sería tan diferente si fuera una cita con él…

- ¡Yoshi! Lamento el retraso.

- Eh… - quedándose embobado por la apariencia de Chihiro – no… no te preocupes acabo de llegar… te ves hermosa.

- ¿Tú crees? Gracias.

- ¿Entramos a ver la película?

- Sí – una vez dentro del cine, sentados en la sala y con la película proyectándose era más fácil para Chihiro estar con Yoshi, lo bueno de ver una película es que evitaba dos horas de incómodo silencio pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco fuera de lugar por estar ahí.

Por otro lado Yoshi no podía dejar de mirarla, ¡era tan hermosa! Desde que la vio le gustó inmediatamente, fue por ella por quien se sentó con ellas el día que fue a la universidad por primera vez ¡como deseaba que Chihiro le correspondiera! Pero a pesar de la ayuda de Reiko y Midori no conseguía avanzar con ella. ¿Sería cierto que ella seguía enamorada de aquel chico fantasma como ellas lo llamaban? ¿Qué tenía él que lo hacía tan especial?

- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo Chihiro?

- ¿Me acompañarías a mi dormitorio?

- ¿Eh?... sí claro.

- Chihiro – deteniéndose enfrente de ella y tomando su mano – no puedo seguir así, quiero decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho en verdad y quiero que sigas saliendo conmigo.

- Yoshi, yo… lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte.

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?

- Sí.

- ¿Es de ese chico fantasma?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero por qué? No lo has visto en años, nunca te ha escrito o llamado, entonces, ¡¿por qué lo sigues queriendo?

- Es que no puedo explicarte que es lo que nos une.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no! Lo lamento pero no puedo corresponderte – comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Chihiro espera!

Pero ella no quiso esperar, no quería seguir escuchándolo, así que solo corrió, no quería admitir que le dolía hablar de él, que le dolía no poder decirle a nadie su secreto, que nadie pudiera saber lo que ella tuvo que pasar, que nadie pudiera entenderla…

Tan concentrada iba tratando de contener sus lágrimas, que no se fijaba por donde iba hasta que algo detuvo su carrera, algo fuerte pero a la vez suave, subió la cara para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes muy conocidos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el joven.

- ¡Maestro Haku! ¡Maestro Haku! – gritaban unos niños que se le acercaban.

/¿Maestro Haku? ¿Ellos dijeron maestro Haku?/

No pudo más, la carrera y la impresión fueron demasiado para ella, poco a poco iba cayendo en la oscuridad al tiempo que unos cálidos brazos la cubrían y su mente repetía ilusionada una y otra vez: "maestro Haku".


	3. Bien hecho

LA ESPERA DEL AMOR

El viaje de Chihiro es creación de Hayao Miyazaki.

CAPITULO 3: BIEN HECHO

Querido diario:

Hoy recordé la ocasión en la que el Dios del Río me dio un pastel de hierbas por el trabajo que hice, ¿Sería posible encontrar a otro dios y hacerle un favor? Tal vez de esa forma podría recuperarlo. Ayer me sentí mal por haber cambiado la cite de Yoshi en vez de negarme desde un principio ¿será que al fin se me declarará? Ojalá lo hiciera pronto para poder rechazarlo, suena cruel pero entre más pronto lo haga menos lo lastimaré ¿no crees?

- Auh, mi cabeza… me duele…

- Tranquila, no te levantes.

(Abriendo sus ojos poco a poco) - ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi tienda, señorita Chihiro.

- ¿Señor Kuroda? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Uno de mis aprendices la encontró y la trajimos aquí para que se recuperara ¿Cómo se siente?

- Siento la cabeza pesada y también me siento mareada.

- Duerma, le hará bien.

- Sí /no era Haku, no me encontré con Haku/

Con varias horas de sueño, una comida y la promesa de que se iría a descansar, el señor Kuroda al fin accedió a que Chihiro se fuera a su dormitorio. Él le explicó que la habían encontrado desmayada en la calle por casualidad pero ahora que Chihiro se iba a su casa recordaba como la habían encontrado en realidad.

-Flash back-

El señor Kuroda se encontraba caminando por una calle un poco alejada de su tienda, no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero algo en el viento le pedía que lo hiciera y puesto que él había estudiado magia desde hace años no iba a negarse. Pero lo que vio lo dejo muy sorprendido: Chihiro se encontraba desmayada en medio de la calle pero no boca abajo o de lado como era de esperarse en alguien que se desmaya cuando va caminando sino que estaba acostada boca arriba con sus manos en su regazo como si estuviera dormida y lo más raro de todo, no había nadie en la calle, era como si algo cuidará que nadie se le acercara. De inmediato se acerco a ella, reviso que no tuviera ninguna herida y la cargo para llevársela, en cuanto la levanto tuvo un pensamiento, ahora no estaba muy seguro si fue suyo o de alguien más pero eso no evito que fuera muy claro: cuidar a Chihiro de cualquier mal.

-Fin del flash back-

- ¡Chihiro! – Gritaba Midori al tiempo que corría a abrazarla – Chihiro que bueno que estas bien, estaba tan preocupada de que no regresaste anoche y que no estuvieras con Yoshi, de verdad que me asuste mucho.

- Lo siento – contesto con una voz triste y sin ánimo.

(Metiéndola en la casa y sentándola en la sala) - ¿Qué paso dónde estabas?

- Yo… yo me sentí mal ayer y me quede con el señor Kuroda.

- ¿Y por qué no llamaste?

- No me acordé, perdón.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Ahora te sirvo, solo llamo a Reiko y a Yoshi, al ver que no regresabas salieron a buscarte.

- Lamento haber causado tantas molestias, no te molestes me iré a mi cuarto.

- ¿Segura de qué no quieres nada?

- No gracias y por favor dile a Reiko y Yoshi que lo siento.

Chihiro se fue a su cuarto a acostarse, aún se sentía algo cansada y no quería hablar con nadie. Se sentía tan mal… tan triste… tan sola… ¿Acaso también imagino a ese joven? Hubiera jurado que vio los ojos de Haku pero no fue él, no había nadie cuando la encontraron y él no se habría atrevido a abandonarla. Al recordar eso la recorrieron los escalofríos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el señor Kuroda no la hubiera encontrado? ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera hecho un ladrón o un loco? No pudo evitarlo y se echo a llorar ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué había hecho para tener que sufrir tanto?

- Haku por favor ven, te necesito mucho… - fue su súplica antes de quedarse dormida.

- ¿Tú crees que Chihiro este bien? – preguntó Reiko, sentada con Midori y Yoshi después de regresar.

- No lo sé, se veía muy cansada, lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar.

- ¡Contesta Yoshi! ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡Reiko ya te dije que no le hice nada!... le confesé mis sentimientos, le pregunte porque seguía enamorada de ese tipo y cuando quise seguir hablando ella se fue corriendo, pensé que regresaría al dormitorio y lo mejor era dejar que se calmara.

- ¡Pero como pudiste ser tan tonto! – lo regaño Reiko.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la obligara a volver conmigo? ¿Qué la persiguiera?

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado?

- ¡Sí y eso es lo que me aterra!

- ¿Entonces por qué la dejaste?

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamo Midori poniéndose de pie – es suficiente, discutir no ayudará a Chihiro, no podemos cambiar las cosas que ya pasaron así que les pido que se tranquilicen.

Una semana después de eso, se podría decir que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Chihiro se portaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, Yoshi había dejado de tratar de conquistarla, al menos por el momento y ninguno de los cuatro había mencionado el incidente de nuevo.

- Repítame de nuevo a donde vamos – pidió Chihiro mientras era guiada por sus amigas a una parte del campus que ellas casi nunca frecuentaban.

- Ya te dijimos que es una sorpresa, pero ambas estamos seguras de que te va a encantar.

- Midori tiene razón, así que deja de preguntar.

- Está bien.

Después de pasar otros 20 minutos caminando, al fin llegaron a lo que parecía una serie de carpas en el área de la facultad de arqueología.

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron Reiko y Midori. Resulta que esas carpas eran en realidad parte de un festival especial organizado por la facultad; este festival fue hecho especialmente hecho para hablar y exponer sobre todo tipo de criaturas sobrenaturales, así como para las historias que había alrededor de ellas. Lo que para Chihiro era genial, pues podía encontrar personas que sabían de esos temas tanto como ella además de discutir su punto de vista con ellas.

- Midori, Reiko muchas gracias, no saben cuanto disfrute venir aquí.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – respondió Midori.

- Como te gustan mucho estas cosas pensamos que te gustaría venir y si te soy sincera yo también me divertí.

- ¿Ya quieres volver a casa?

- Aún no, falta una conferencia más – contaba emocionada – al parecer es la primera de una serie de cinco conferencias que hablan acerca de la magia, pero lo raro es que no dice el nombre de la persona que la va a dar – mirando su folleto buscando el nombre.

- No importa que no lo diga, lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allá ¿no lo crees?

- Sí.

Una vez dentro de la carpa en donde en unos minutos empezaría la conferencia Chihiro no podía dejar de ver el modo en como había sido decorada: lámparas de papel colgando del techo cada una con el nombre de algún dios escrito, dibujos de dragones representados en diversas culturas y en el frente como fondo de pantalla la imagen de un dragón blanco.

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en este momento damos inicio a la conferencia de magia, esperamos que se a de su agrado – comenzó a hablar una voz por un altavoz pero sin dejar ver de quien se trataba. Fue así como fue dada la conferencia por espacio de hora y media, tratando temas como de donde había surgido la magia, como había sido vista en diversas épocas y lugares y también como había llegado a ser perseguida por la religión.

- Fue una conferencia muy interesante, lástima que no vimos a la persona que la dio.

- Que raro que solo escucháramos su voz y no lo viéramos en persona.

- Escuche que solo se presentara el último día de conferencia – aporto Midori.

- Pues yo quiero venir a verlo para conocerlo ¿y tú Chihiro?

- Yo voy a seguir viniendo pero no solo por eso, me gusto mucho la forma en que dio su conferencia.

- ¿Entonces vendrás a las cuatro conferencias restantes?

- Sí; no sé porque me siento muy tranquila al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Te parece familiar?

- Aja, pero no consigo recordar de donde.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Hola!

Francamente pense que nadie seguia el fic, hace mucho que no la actualizaban este fic lo escribi hace mucho tiempo y buscando entre mis archivos lo encontre y como vi que no lo habia publicado me anime a subirlo, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo

Muchas gracias por tu review Emipuchucha me alegraste la noche y por eso me meti a actualizar

nos vemos!


	4. ¿No lo ves? Se llama amor

LA ESPERA DEL AMOR

El viaje de Chihiro es creación de Hayao Miyazaki.

CAPITULO 4: ¿NO LO VES? SE LLAMA… AMOR

Querido diario:

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que creí ver a Haku, ya me recupere de ese desmayo pero Reiko y Midori no dejan de cuidarme, incluso me llevaron a un festival especial en la facultad de arqueología; ayer fue la segunda conferencia sobre magia dada por un conferencista anónimo, no ha permitido que nadie lo vea pero solo con escuchar su voz me siento tranquila, me suena familiar pero por más que intento no logro identificarla ¿será que la estaré confundiendo? Ayer me encontré con Yoshi, creo que fue Reiko la que le dijo donde encontrarme, no quiero que siga insistiendo en una relación ¿por qué no lo entiende? No quiero que siga persiguiéndome.

Hoy era la cuarta conferencia sobre magia, la cual había despertado un gran interés por la forma en que se dieron las anteriores, es decir, sin poder ver al conferencista además de que los temas que planteaba así como la forma de hacerlos eran muy interesantes, por lo que cada día era más gente la que iba y cada día esa más difícil conseguir un asiento libre pero a pesar de todo Yoshi siempre conseguía un asiento cerca de Chihiro.

- ¡Chihiro! ¿Nos sentamos juntos?

- Hola Yoshi, no creo que sea adecuado

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tú sabes porque, ya no quiero seguir con este juego del gato y del ratón.

- Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

- Tú sabes que yo quiero a alguien más.

- Lo sé pero quiero que me contestes algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué lo sigues queriendo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Quiero saberlo, quiero saber que es lo que tiene él para hacer que tú sufras y aún así lo sigas esperando.

- Él me salvo la vida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- No importa el cómo, el caso es que me salvo la vida y lo que él y yo compartimos es algo que nunca olvidaré.

- ¿Podrías decirme su nombre?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque su nombre es algo muy valioso para mí.

- Entiendo, no tiene caso que este aquí – dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar – adiós Chihiro.

Una vez más había rechazado a un chico, ella estaba segura de querer esperar a Haku pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal por rechazar a alguien sin darle si quiera una oportunidad, se sentía mal por rechazar a chicos que solo intentaban ganarse su cariño. Aún tenía tiempo antes de que comenzara la conferencia así que decidió caminar un rato por la zona arbolada que estaba lejos de las carpas para despejar su mente, tal vez algo de viento en el rostro consiguiera hacerla sentir mejor.

- ¿Estás perdida? – preguntó una voz.

Chihiro se sobresalto, iba tan distraída que no se había fijado en que había un hombre enfrente de ella sentada en una roca, tenía el cabello corto de color café y los ojos del mismo color además de aparentar ser un poco mayor que ella.

- ¿Estas perdida? – repitió él.

/Sí, mucho/ - No, estoy bien – contesto algo insegura – solo quería caminar un rato.

- Entiendo pero si sigues en esa dirección te perderás.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Más adelante, el bosque se vuelve más denso y si no estas acostumbrada puedes desorientarte fácilmente.

- Ah… gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Allá hay mucha gente, me gusta venir aquí para pensar.

- ¿Y en qué piensas? – preguntó Chihiro mientras se sentaba en una roca situada cerca de él.

- Es un secreto – sonrió.

- De acuerdo ¿cómo te llamas?

- Es un secreto también ¿cómo te llamas tú?

- Chihiro Miyazaki.

- Chihiro es un bonito nombre debes estar orgullosa de él.

(Sonriendo) – Sí, mucho, ¿estudias aquí?

- No, vine para el festival, se puede decir que trabajo aquí, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

- ¿Qué? Yo no… yo no estoy triste.

(Parándose y arrodillándose frente a ella para tomar su rostro con una mano) – Yo noto una gran tristeza en tu interior.

- Yo… - sin saber porque Chihiro comenzó a llorar, algo en los ojos de esa persona le decía que podía desahogarse – yo tengo a alguien que quiero mucho pero hace ya varios años que no lo veo. Él y yo tenemos un secreto juntos y últimamente se ha hecho muy pesado cargarlo yo sola.

- ¿Y él lo vale?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué si él vale que tú sufras de esa manera?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? – Mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿por qué lo vale?

- Porque lo amo – susurró Chihiro al fin, bajando la vista, nunca había dicho que amaba a Haku, siempre había estado conciente de que era alguien a quien quería mucho y siempre lo había expresado de esa manera pero nunca había dicho que lo amaba. Con solo decirlo, una calidez broto de su pecho quitando toda la tristeza que sentía, dándole la sensación de que no estaba sola, de que de alguna forma, él siempre estaba con ella, era una sensación que había olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí – levantando su vista y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – muchas gracias.

- A veces los humanos olvidan el porque de las cosas, tú te sentías triste porque habías olvidado el porque de tu espera pero ahora que lo has recordado, esa razón te da fuerzas para continuar.

- Gracias, muchas gracias por recordármelo pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?

(Sonriendo y alzando los hombros) – Solo lo supe, tengo que irme nos vemos luego.

- Adiós y gracias – haciendo una reverencia.

Luego de haber hablado con ese joven Chihiro se sentía más feliz, nunca se lo dijo a Haku pero era cierto que lo amaba y quería esperarlo porque quería decírselo cara a cara y también quería escuchar a Haku decir lo mismo, él le demostró su amor con toda la ayuda que le brindo pero aún así quería oírlo y esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para hacerlo.

- ¡Midori, Reiko! – Corría Chihiro para alcanzarlas - ¡Espérenme! – llegando hasta ellas y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperarse del esfuerzo.

- Hola Chihiro, hoy te ves muy contenta – observo Midori.

- Es cierto ¿acaso conociste a alguien? – Preguntó Reiko picadamente - ¿algún chico por casualidad?

- No, no es eso, es solo que recordé algo que había olvidado.

- Me alegro por ti, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Quería preguntarles si irán a la última conferencia.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Midori – yo iré a cenar con mis padres.

- Yo te acompaño, quiero ver al sujeto que da las conferencias quien quita y a lo mejor es todo un galán.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntas Reiko?

- No, adelántate, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar una información.

- De acuerdo ¡nos vemos! – corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de ellas.

Midori y Reiko estaba algo confundidas, felices por su amiga pero confundidas, de la noche a la mañana Chihiro había vuelto a ser la misma joven alegre de antes y no había rastros de la joven triste de las últimas semanas ¿qué le había sucedido? No entendían que había pasado pero estaban contentas por ella, tal parecía que lo que había causado su tristeza ya había desaparecido.

Como ya que no tenía nada que hacer después de hablar con Midori y Reiko, se dirigió a la piscina para nadar un rato, como era una hora en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían clases, la alberca estaba vacía. Chihiro disfruto mucho sentir el agua alrededor de su cuerpo sin la presencia de nadie que la distrajera o que la molestara. ¿Qué pasaría si se echaba un clavado? A pesar de practicar en la alberca desde que inicio la universidad nunca había saltado de la plataforma más alta, siempre la daba miedo, no por la altura sino por el temor de no hacerlo bien, pero ahora que no había nadie podía intentarlo, total si no lo hacía bien, no habría nadie para burlarse de ella.

Pensando en esto, Chihiro salió de la alberca para subir las escaleras de la plataforma de clavados, la cual tenía 3 niveles según la altura del clavado: 3, 5, o 10 metros, ella había practicado en la de 3 y 5 metros así que era hora de subir a la más alta. Cuando llego a la cima y volteo hacia abajo la visión del agua a esa altura le recordó el mar que había cruzado volando, tomada de la mano de Haku cuando regresaban de ver a la abuelita Seniiba, después de que él le dijera su verdadero nombre y decidió que haber subido hasta ahí había valido la pena solo por recordar eso.

Pero por estar perdida en sus pensamientos Chihiro dio un paso en falso y como todavía estaba mojada no pudo evitar resbalarse y golpearse la cabeza al caer, con lo que terminó en el agua medio inconsciente producto de la confusión producida por el golpe al resbalarse y la del golpe por caer en el agua en mala posición. Chihiro quería moverse y salir a la superficie pero se sentía muy aturdida, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el aire le empezaba a faltar y comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo cada vez más pesado.

De pronto sintió que unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban y la subían a la superficie, ya lo había sentido antes, ya habían sentido antes a esos brazos que ahora la estrechaban y también… también había sentido esa sensación de estarse ahogarse por tratar de recuperar su zapato del río pero un hermoso dragón blanco la salvo, llevándola hasta donde el agua no la cubría, un dragón… un dragón de nombre Haku…


	5. Nigihayami Kohaku nushi

LA ESPERA DEL AMOR

El viaje de Chihiro es creación de Hayao Miyazaki.

CAPITULO 5: NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI

Chihiro se levanto confundida ¿qué había pasado? Recordaba haber subido a la plataforma y luego… ¡luego se había caído! Recordaba haber sentido que se estaba ahogando. Aún estaba mojada y llevaba su traje de baño por lo que suponía que no había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentido.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien? – preguntó una voz masculina.

- ¿Eh? – Volteando al origen de la misma – eres tú – refiriéndose a que era el mismo joven que conoció el día anterior, ahora arrodillado al lado de ella con una tierna sonrisa y la ropa escurriendo.

- Dime ¿te sientes mejor?

- S-sí ¿tú me salvaste?

- Así es.

- Pero ¿cómo? Yo estaba segura de que no había nadie más.

- Yo iba caminando y escuche el sonido de tu caída, cuando vi que no salías me lance para ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias – tratando de pararse – lamento que tu ropa se mojara.

- No hay cuidado – ayudándola a levantarse – salvar a alguien es más importante que un poco de ropa mojada.

- Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así, vamos a mi dormitorio para que te cambies.

- No es necesario, en serio.

- ¡Claro que sí! – tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a avanzar.

- Chihiro… Chihiro… Chihiro… - deteniéndose

- ¿Qué? – volteándolo a ver.

- No puedes caminar por el campus en traje de baño mejor ve a los vestidores a cambiarte.

- De acuerdo pero no te vayas a ir ¿de acuerdo? – dijo completamente sonrojada al reparar que aún seguía en traje de baño.

- Aquí te espero.

Chihiro prácticamente corrió a los vestidores para cambiarse y regresar con él, no quería que se fuera con la ropa empapada por haberla ayudado, era curioso como ese chico había aparecido cuando más necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, primero en el bosque y luego en la alberca; era hora de devolverle el favor.

Ya que Chihiro se cambió salió para encontrarse con él y llevarlo a su dormitorio para que se diera un baño caliente, en todo el camino no hablaron solo caminaron uno junto al otro, tampoco volvió a tomarlo de la mano, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho, solo había sido un acto reflejo para tratar de obligarlo a que la acompañara. Una vez en su dormitorio lo llevo hasta el baño para que se diera la ducha caliente pero no él no permitió que ella metiera su ropa en la secadora, alegando que él podría hacerlo solo, así que Chihiro no tuvo más opción que dejarlo solo en el baño y comenzar a preparar algo de té pensando que sería bueno para ambos beber algo caliente, además de aprovechar el tiempo para trenzarse el cabello y ponerse la liga que recibió de Seniiba.

- Chihiro… - parándose en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

(Volteando hacia él) – Prepare algo de té ¿por qué no te sientas?

- Gracias – acomodándose frente a ella – no tenías que haberte molestado.

- Después de lo que has hecho por mí, no es molestia – sonriendo - ¿hoy vas a trabajar en el festival?

- Sí, hoy es el último día que estoy aquí.

- ¿Te mudarás?

- No lo sé, yo estoy aquí de visita, dependo de alguien más para saber si me quedo o regreso por donde vine.

- ¿En serio? ¿De quién?

Chihiro solo recibió una misteriosa sonrisa por respuesta, si él quería conservar esa respuesta en secreto así sería, por lo que ella no insistió más y continuaron platicando de varias cosas hasta que llego el momento de irse al festival. De camino a él siguieron charlando, solo que esta vez era él, quien le hacía las preguntas a Chihiro de cosas como su familia, amigos y su vida hasta el momento pero a cambio solo decía cosas vagas sobre él mismo. Hasta que llego la hora de separarse, Chihiro se fue a buscar a Reiko y él en la dirección contraria.

- Reiko al fin te encuentro.

- Hola Chihiro, pensé que estarías aquí más temprano, llevo un buen rato buscándote – comento mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella en dirección a la carpa donde sería la última conferencia.

- Lo siento es que estaba ocupada.

- No importa, oye sé que no es mi problemas pero quisiera que le dieras una oportunidad a Yoshi.

- Reiko… sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo quiero decirte que él sigue siendo nuestro amigo, así que también lo invite a venir.

- ¿Tú crees que venga?

- Pues… - viendo a un chico que les hacía señas mientras cuidaba unos asientos vacíos – sí, ahí esta.

- Hola Reiko, hola Chihiro.

(Llegando hasta donde estaba él) – Hola Yoshi – saludaron ambas.

Reiko tenía razón al decir que Yoshi seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de todo, no podía simplemente ignorarlo y dejar de hablarle pero aún así se cuido de que Reiko quedará sentada entre Yoshi y ella.

Después de unos minutos de espera, la conferencia dio inicio y por ser la última estaba atestada, incluso había personas de pie fuera de la carpa escuchando. Esta vez la conferencia trataba la teoría mágica sobre la cual Chihiro había leído.

La voz comenzó a explicar todas las criaturas sobrenaturales se han refugiado en un mundo alterno por no considerar posible una convivencia pacífica entre humanos y ellos, y en las raras ocasiones en que un humano y una entidad sobrenatural se encontraban, era bien por una coincidencia o porque el corazón del humano tenía cualidades atractivas para las entidades. También hablo de la barrera y los puntos débiles así como puntos de energía que fortalecían las presencias o los hechizos.

Cuando al fin termino la conferencia todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, ansiosos de conocer a la persona que había dictado la conferencia. Reiko y Yoshi suponían que sería un anciano por la cantidad de conocimientos que poseía pero Chihiro no creía que fuera así, ya que su voz parecía la de alguien joven. A medida que crecía la expectación los aplausos fueron disminuyendo hasta que solo quedo el silencio, momento que aprovecho un hombre para entrar por un costado de la carpa y pararse enfrente de todos.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, espero que les hayan gustado las conferencias que di y que despertara su interés por estos temas – haciendo una reverencia.

Todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido, ¡el expositor era solo un muchacho! Además de ser muy guapo con lo que muchas personas (mujeres en su mayoría) levantaban la mano para hacerle una pregunta.

Por su parte Chihiro estaba sin habla ¡él era la misma persona que la había salvado! Como no se le había ocurrido antes, él le había dicho que trabajaba en el festival y nunca lo había visto en las carpas, así que se imagino que trabajaba en iluminación, sonido o algo así pero nunca pensó que lo hacía dando la conferencia.

- Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaba una sonrojada jovencita.

- ¿Mi nombre?... pues yo no puedo decirles mi nombre pero aquí hay una persona que si lo sabe – mirando a Chihiro.

- Oye Chihiro ¿no te parece que esta volteando hacia nosotros? – preguntó Reiko.

- Sí, así parece.

- ¿Lo conoces? – intervino Yoshi.

- He platicado con é antes pero nunca me dijo su nombre – Chihiro estaba muy sorprendida ¿por qué la volteaba a ver precisamente a ella? Él jamás le había dicho su nombre por tanto ella no podía saberlo.

- Chihiro – la llamo él mientras se colocaba al lado de ella y la miraba a los ojos - ¿tú sabes cómo me llamo?

- Yo… yo… no lo sé – bajando la mirada.

- ¿Es esa tu respuesta?

- Yo… - comenzando a jugar con su trenza – sí.

- Entiendo – bajando la cara – lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, me voy – comenzando a caminar hacia la salida a pesar de las múltiples quejas de los asistentes.

Apenada por las miradas de reproche que varias mujeres le dirigían, Chihiro jugaba con su cabello ¿por qué precisamente le pregunto a ella? No entendía, apenas lo vio 2 veces y nunca dijo su nombre ¿entonces por qué lucía tan desilusionado cuando dijo que no lo sabía? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de ella?

- Oigan chicas – comenzó Yoshi – será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Yoshi tiene razón ¿quieres ir a comer algo Chihiro?... Chihiro – repitió Reiko pero ella no pareció escucharla simplemente sostenía entre sus manos la cinta brillante que usaba para atar su cabello, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

Al jugar con su cabello Chihiro sostuvo la cinta que la abuelita Seniiba le dio para su cabello, esa cinta siempre la había acompañado y cuidado, tal y como la abuelita lo había dicho… entonces lo entendió… ¡tenía que alcanzarlo! Sin decir nada más se levantó y echo a correr al bosque, segura de que él estaría ahí, logrando alcanzarlo en unos minutos.

- ¡Espera por favor!

- Chihiro… - volteando a verla – dime.

- Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, ese es tu nombre – dijo esperanzada.

- Chihiro…

- Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi – repitió más segura.

(Mirándola muy tiernamente) – Sí – al instante él quedo envuelto en una lluvia de pétalos de plata que al disiparse dejaron ver que su cabello había crecido, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color verde y su rostro volvía ser el de Haku (claro con una apariencia más madura).

- ¡Haku! – Lanzándose a sus brazos – te extrañe tanto.

- Yo también Chihiro, temía tanto que te hubieras olvidado de mí y que no consiguieras recordar mi nombre.

- ¿Pero por qué querías que dijera tu nombre? ¿Por qué te disfrazaste?

- Yubaba te dijo que nuestro mundo tiene sus reglas, para cruzar el río y poder venir aquí, yo hice un trato con el Dios del Río, si tú descubrías mi nombre a pesar de que yo luciera diferente entonces podría quedarme contigo, como humano.

- ¿De verdad? – Mirándolo a los ojos - ¿No nos volveremos a separar?

- No, nunca Chihiro, estaré contigo el resto de mi vida.

- Haku – sonrojándose – yo te esperado todo este tiempo para decirte que te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti Chihiro – besándola.

Querido Diario:

¡Soy inmensamente feliz! ¡Haku esta conmigo! Él era el joven que daba las conferencias, por unos minutos casi lo pierdo, por no reconocer quien era él y no decirle su nombre pero cuando vi la cinta que me dio la abuelita Seniiba recordé sus palabras: "nunca olvidamos lo que pasa a pesar de que no la recordamos"… al recordar esas palabras me di cuenta, yo conocía esa voz y ya había sentido esa calidez cuando me abrazo, fue cuando me abrazo para ocultarme de la espía de Yubaba y también cuando me consoló después de ver a mis padres ¡era la calidez de Haku! Por eso corrí a alcanzarlo.

Después de besarnos (¡me siento muy feliz de que Haku me haya dado mi primer beso!), Haku me contó que luego de dejar a Yubaba, regreso con la abuelita Seniiba para disculparse nuevamente y pedirle que lo tomara como aprendiz, estuvo con ella varios años buscando la forma de volver a vernos. Después de un tiempo descubrió que podía volverse humano para poder seguirme, así que fue con el Dios del Río para pedirle su permiso e hizo el trato: si yo no recordaba su nombre él regresaría a servir al Dios del Río por 500 años, afortunadamente eso no pasó y él puede seguir siendo humano, sino conservando toda su magia, si la mayoría.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato sobre todo lo que ha pasado allá, la abuelita Seniiba y Sin Rostro aún atienden la granja, tienen una vida tranquila y feliz, el Bebé es ahora un niño fuerte y sano que visita a la abuelita con frecuencia y se encarga de que Yubaba no sea tan mala con los nuevos empleados. Kamashi sigue en las calderas, argumenta que no tendría nada mejor que hacer si se retira por lo que sigue trabajando. Lin cumplió su sueño de dejar los baños e ir a la ciudad, se caso y ahora tiene sus propios hijos.

Haku también me dijo que siempre ha estado cuidando de mí, por eso a veces lograba verlo; al igual que fue él a quien encontré en aquella ocasión que me desmaye además de guiar al señor Kuroda para que encontrara.

Cuando presente a Haku, mis amigos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, Yoshi fue él que peor lo tomo, hace días que no lo veo, mientras que Midori y Reiko estaban muy felices por mí pero eso no evito que regañaran a Haku por dejarme sola tanto tiempo.

Ahora que estamos juntos, le conté a Haku mi idea de trabajar en una casa de baños y él me propuso que abriéramos nuestras propia casa de baños, será difícil pero mientras él este conmigo, podemos lograrlo juntos.

FIN


End file.
